dragonballztcgfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Timing and Card Resolution
This talk has a lot to do with organized play and punishments for missing things. I don't know if there is a place to talk about organized play and punishments, but this question has to do with combat timings. *What happens if my opponent with Piccolo Lvl 3 uses an attack and does critical damage, but they don't order their sequence correctly? For example, if you were performing Black Swirl and opponent takes critical damage. Lots of things happen after damage is taken, they're supposed to go get a dragon ball if they want to, then gain 2 anger from on-hit effects, and then critical damage effects. **What happens if my opponent does the critical damage effect first by mistake? Do they lose they on-hit effect? Have they now lost the option to search for a dragon ball as well? **Is there any resource at this time for punishments regarding missed timings at competitive play? AugurAuger (talk) 20:21, May 11, 2015 (UTC)AugurAuger Panini has stated that a tournament guide is forthcoming. That information will be included on the wiki when it is available, but in the meantime, I can tell you how I would handle a situation like that in an event I was running. For local-level events, if players perform actions out of sequence, I allow the full chain of events to occur, but I correct the sequence of events so that the final game state is correct. I also mention to the players that this type of thing should be watched out for so it can be avoided in higher-level play. If I were judging in a Regional-level event armed with only my own knowledge/preferences (the guide will be available before Regionals occur), then it can depend on the situation. *Player calls me over because his opponent dealt critical damage at Piccolo level 3 but already used HIT/Critical Effects, and now wants to use his power to search for a dragonball.. **I would rule that he cannot search for a Dragon Ball. Missed Trigger, and the effect specifies that it is optional anyway, so his opponent is assumed to have not used it if he moved to HIT effects. *Player calls me over because his opponent performed HIT/Critical Effects out of order. **I would allow all effects to happen, but give the player a warning about following the timing sequence properly. If I get another complaint about the same player and HIT/Crit timings, I would warn that a third improper timing sequence will award him a game loss. Generally HIT/Crit sequencing does not have a substantial impact on the game state. *Player calls me over because his opponent performed a physical attack, then asks if he can use an Ally to calculate the damage. **If the opponent did not declare that the Ally was performing the action when he performed the attack, he must use his MP to calculate the damage. At a local level, I would let all of these things slide; however, I would mention that I expect things to be more strict at higher-level OP. Once the tournament guide comes out, we can hope this type of questions can be answered. JamesStadtmiller (talk) 20:49, May 11, 2015 (UTC)